They Tape Over Your Mouth
by TicTacStory
Summary: Highschool, Izaya and Shizuo are bestfriends, on a one week schooltrip to the beachfront, one sided love, girls who would do anything to break up their friendship and personal conflicts take place, will Izaya and Shizuo be able to overcome the others, eachother, and more importantly, themselves? Some M warning


Izaya sat under the tree, eagerly -but not quite- waiting.

Then the boy appeared, face red, not quite shure if it was with anger or embarrasment, maybe both.

"Ahh I see, she rejected you didnt she?" Izaya attempted to sound sympathic, but grandly failed, if Izaya were Izaya, he would deny his feelings for Shizuo.

The guy completely friendzoned his buddy.

his MALE buddy, for that matter.

Its not like he wanted to feel attracted to him, its not like he WANTED feel like sticking his toungue down the blondes throat everytime he spoke, its not like he WANTED to feel like ripping his shirt of and taking of his belt to boldy start sticking his tongue in other places whenever they touched.

But shit happens.

Izaya sighed. "You really do suck at love."

Shizuo groaned, not facing the boy. "Shut up, its not like you have had any luck either."

Izaya plucked his uniform jacket and smiled a little, he just loved to see Shizuo embarrased, it was soo cute, soo different from his usual self, he wanted Shizuo to show that expression only to himself.

"Well, Shizu-chan, I might let you know I have dated PLENTY of girls before."

Shizuo snickered, he knew it, but he hated to admit that Izaya, who most guys call "Stuck up and Emo" yet the girls use the word "Smokin` hot and sexy" , had more luck then himself, who every girl saw as a "friend" more than a "girlfriend" and the boys saw him as "the bestfriend with the emo boy."

Somehow, het got to appreaciate Izaya, and sometimes he wondered why he would hang out with someone who would only be angry all the time, only capable to cause anger to OTHER people.

Izaya was weird that way, Shizuo then guessed.

It was true though,

And it was also true no girl had made Izaya feel the way he did when he was with Shizuo, God, that sounds cheesy, neverthless true.

"Who would want to go with some second rate emo like you I wonder?"

Ouch.

"Alriiight Shizu-chan, I think we should get going to class now." Izaya said, standing up.

"I dont wanna." Shizuo pounted, yes, POUNTED.

"How .Or maybe yes." Izaya sighed "Maybe you are not a good kisser?"

Shizuo was up in an instant. "Yeah, and how the hell would she know if she has never kissed me...?"

They started walking to sixt period, Shizuo would have probably been worrying about he homework he has yet to do instead of the experience he has with his lips.

"Girls talk alot." Izaya acknowledged, as if he knew it from personal experience. "They are very interesting indeed..."

Shizuo decided to not continue on the matter, he was depressed enough.

And it wasnt only because she rejected him, either.

No, the girl, Akatsuki Rin was her name, Shizuo has liked her ever since she trasfered to their class, she was different from the others, good sense of humor and easy going, she was pretty, too, kind of like a female Izaya, long black hair and dark eyes.

Shizuo sighed, it may not look like it, but he was very shy went it comes to romance,

Izaya was right.

He does suck.

Rin, not only rejected him, but happily admitted she was in love with Izaya.

Izaya, of course Izaya.

As if it wasnt awkard enough, she asked him to help her out with Izaya.

Yeah, right.

"Oi, Izaya, what do you think of Rin?" The blonde tried to sound casual, but it sounded more murderous than anything else.

Izaya ignored it, and replied "Boring."

Unbelievable.

"Oriharaaaa!" A girly voice called out, it was Midori Rei. "Oriharaaaaaa!"

"Who is whispering my name?" Izaya smiled and turned around at the yelling girl, Rei blushed, "U-ummm, have you...eh-"

"Have I what?" Izaya asked, somewhat unkindly.

"Eh, have you done your homework?" She asked, but looked like she regretted it.

Izaya laughed arrogantly. "Of course, is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Uhhh... ye-" Izaya cut her off. "Alright! thanks for wasting those seconds I can never get back!" Izaya waved at her from behind and grabbed Shizuos wrist.

"Why are you always such a jerk to girls?" Shizuo wondered out loud, he looked back and saw the girl looking teary eyed, her girlfriends came running and offered some support, it seemed to have worked, since the girl called out for Izaya again.

"No! Wait!" She came running, the bell was ringing and Izaya looked annoyed.

"What?"

The girl flustered in red, she bowed her head and murmmured loudly and fast. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Izaya and the girl stood there in silence for a while, the girl looked mortified, while Izaya looked amused.

Shizuo felt someone pull him behind the tree, it was Akatsuki Rin.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo demanded.

"Sshhhh!" Rin looked excited for some reason.

Izaya looked around, probably looking for Shizuo. "Nah, not going to happen, but keep trying and who knows?" Izaya hopped away smiling, the girl stopped him. "Is there someone else?"

"Well, yes! My Shizu-chan of course!"

_Wait...what?_

A/N Oh god, this sucked, this sucked soo bad.

I dont know if im going to continue this horrid piece of writing -.-


End file.
